1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for electrically heating and de-icing the wing of an airplane, and more particularly to a system and method for providing power and control through a wing de-icing system in an airplane using stackable, scalable elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice buildup on the wings of aircraft can cause flight delays and flight hazards. Typical wing de-icing systems include multiple individual heating elements spaced about the wing surface of the aircraft. These heating elements are typically powered by electricity. Many aircraft have wing de-icing systems built into the craft, but often these systems are inefficient or under-equipped for the aircraft into which they are installed.
Existing electro-thermal wing de-icing systems are less flexible, unreliable, and inefficient. What is needed is a flexible, scalable, and reliable wing ice protection system solution for the next generation of more electric aircraft.
More information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,602,081 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Heretofore there has not been available an electrothermal wing ice protection system with the features and elements of the present invention.